


A Long Tall Girl

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Feminization, High Heels, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: “Just…Remember how,” Ryan trails off. “How I wasn’t sure ifIcould handle it?”Shane nods.“I’m struggling to handle it,” Ryan says.





	A Long Tall Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this can be seen as a follow-up to [_Lost in Admiration (could I need you this much?)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723993), but you don't need to read that to understand this one! just some good ol' mild feminization and Shane in heels. 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

Shane towers over him like this.

Ryan’s cock might just actually bust his jeans open. It’s never happened before but if it ever were to happen, tonight would be the night. Ryan hasn’t inhaled for at least two minutes, but he thinks he feels dizzy mostly because all the blood in his body is in his dick, currently. His legs are shaking and he knows, he _knows_ he’s staring. That doesn’t mean he can make himself stop.

“Ryan?” Shane asks lowly. He’s even closer now and Ryan’s eye level with Shane’s nipples. His perky little nipples that are painfully obvious under the skin-tight tee he’s wearing. It’s a v-neck, too, and it makes Ryan want to lavish his tongue over the divot between Shane’s pecs. It’s very distracting.

_“Ryan.”_

He startles and blinks. “Wha?”

Shane smirks at him but there’s a nervous edge to it. “You good?”

Slowly, their surroundings come back to him. They’re at work, and Shane’s wearing heels at the office because he wants to. It’s not some sex thing, it’s purely a confidence thing. Because Shane deserves to feel confident in heels, because he fucking _kills_ them. Ryan licks his dry lips and swallows to wet his throat.

“I’m great,” he croaks.

“You look like you’re about to pass out,” Shane says as he casts a pointed look at the front of Ryan’s jeans. Shane’s smirk widens but he still looks uncertain.

“Just…Remember how,” Ryan trails off. “How I wasn’t sure if _I_ could handle it?”

Shane nods.

“I’m struggling to handle it,” Ryan says even as he looks down at their feet. It’s his polished Jordans toe-to-toe with Shane’s closed-toe kitten heels. Ryan inhales sharply at the sight and is almost positive he’s going to pass out as he follows the lean lines of Shane’s body up to his knees, his hips, until eventually Ryan tilts his head back to look Shane in the eyes.

“Yeah?” Shane asks with a laugh.

“You’re just so…fucking tall,” Ryan says with no small amount of awe in his voice. “It’s so fucking hot.”

Shane pinks prettily across the cheeks and Ryan wants to push. He could. It may not be an inherently sexy thing for Shane but that sure as shit doesn’t mean Ryan can’t get him turned on. He’s done it before and he could do it again if he really wanted.

And _god_ , does he want. He wants to crowd Shane up against a wall and fuck him right there, where anyone can see. He wants everyone to see how pretty Shane looks in nothing but heels, fucked out on Ryan’s cock. Ryan wants to pin him to the wall and hold him open and fuck him brutally hard and fast; he wants to show off how strong he is, how good he can take care of his boyfriend.

“Ryan,” Shane breathes again. It’s gratifying to see his eyes dilated and his breathing quicker. “You gotta stop.”

Ryan nods. “Yes,” he agrees. “I do.”

Shane smiles. “Tonight,” he promises. He bends down and kisses Ryan, it’s more of a stretch than usual but that only fans the heat in Ryan’s gut. He takes Shane by the hips and holds him still as they kiss, as he licks desperately into Shane’s mouth. Shane whines and breaks the kiss with a wet smacking noise. “I can’t hide a boner in these,” Shane hisses, gesturing to his chinos.

Ryan looks him up and down. “I can help you with that.”

Shane shoves him back lightly and smoothes down the front of his crisp red chinos. The color is stark against his pale skin—visible only at the ankle—and contrasts strongly with the heavy black heels Shane’s wearing. He looks a vision, especially now that he’s rumpled and flushed and half-hard. _Clearly_ half-hard.

“Later,” Shane promises again. He leans in and skirts a kiss over Ryan’s lips before striding away. Ryan looks down at his own jeans, tight but not quite as tight as Shane’s chinos. His own erection is pretty stiff against his zipper; _he’s_ got no qualms about taking care of himself in a work bathroom, so that’s exactly what he does.

 

 

They barely make it inside before Ryan is on Shane like it physically hurts to be apart. He twists Shane around and slams him up against the front door, gripping his hips harder than he had earlier. He’s sure to leave bruises and he wants to trace them with his teeth later on, make the purple darker so it _lasts_.

“Ryan, fuck,” Shane hisses as he drapes his arms over Ryan’s shoulders. “It was _your_ idea I wear them. I _told_ you you couldn’t handle it.”

“I _handled_ it just fine, fuck you very much,” Ryan retorts, voice full of tension and affection. “Could’a handled _you_ too, if you let me.”

Shane shudders and arches his back, presses his hips to Ryan’s. “We’re not fucking at work.”

Ryan shrugs. “You keep tellin’ yourself that, baby girl.”

Shane whines and his hands clench in Ryan’s shirt. “Ryan,” he sighs breathily.

Ryan’s hands slide and cup Shane’s ass. “Up,” he growls, and Shane jumps just enough for Ryan to lift him. Shane’s legs wrap around Ryan’s waist and their cocks brush together.

“Need you,” Shane moans.

“Yeah,” Ryan gasps back. “C’mon, hold on tight.” He waits until he gets a nod from Shane before pulling away from the door. He’s careful as ever as he walks to the bedroom, Shane heavy and familiar in his arms. He can feel the dig of Shane’s heels at his back and it’s practically a pavlovian response at this point. Ryan’s dick throbs.

He lays Shane out on the bed gently and runs his hands from Shane’s waist down his thighs, past his knees, to his ankles. He hugs the knobby bones and runs his finger over the edge of the heels, shuddering himself even as Shane moans loudly. Ryan stares, mesmerized at the heels, until Shane’s noises turn downright desperate, and he’s reaching urgently for Ryan.

“C’mon, Ry,” Shane pants, tugging him close. “Need you.”

Ryan nods, steals a quick and sloppy kiss, and then shimmies his way between Shane’s thighs. He slots between them seamlessly and Shane hooks his knees over Ryan’s shoulders with practiced ease. Behind Ryan’s head, the heels click together and he groans against the zipper of Shane’s chinos.

“It’s these, too,” Ryan growls as he plucks at the material. “Red chinos? Black heels? What the _fuck_ , man?”

Shane’s laugh dissolves into another whine as Ryan laps at his erection over the fabric of his chinos. He watches the red darken with his spit until he can’t take it anymore and he fumbles for the button and zipper. He’s keenly aware of Shane watching him as he finally gets the chinos open and tugs Shane’s soft cotton panties out of the way—not before he groans, though.

“You’re killing me,” Ryan gets out before wrapping his lips around Shane’s cock. He suckles at the tip and works his hand into Shane’s pants to cup his balls. It’s all warm and hot, the scent of sweat overwhelming and tantalizing. Ryan’s too impatient to draw it out, and judging from the way Shane’s writhing, he doesn’t want to wait either.

Ryan swallows once before dropping down to the hilt, forcing the head of Shane’s cock to hit the back of his throat. He moans around the length, the girth stretching his lips. He squeezes Shane’s sac and starts to bob his head, unsurprised when Shane knots a hand in Ryan’s hair.

“Ryan,” Shane gasps. “Not gonna last.”

Ryan only moans in response and bobs his head quicker. His own dick is hard enough to hurt, yet again, and he’s rutting against the bed because he can’t bear to wait. Shane’s thighs are tightening around Ryan’s head, the heels _clacking_ together like a surround sound reminder of just how fucking _sexy_ Shane is. Ryan’s drooling and groaning around Shane’s cock; it’s all messy, wet heat, made worse by Shane bucking up into his mouth.

“Gonna come,” Shane pants. “Oh, oh _fuck_ , fuck!”

Ryan looks up to watch Shane’s back bow, his already tight v-neck clinging to him with sweat. He looks even better than he did in the office, fucked out and writhing, shooting his come down the back of Ryan’s throat.

Ryan pulls off when Shane hisses softly; he scrambles to sit up, still trapped between Shane’s legs. Ryan shoves a hand down his pants under Shane’s watchful eye and starts to stroke.

“Let me,” Shane says, and he gets as far as undoing the button, dragging down the zipper, before Ryan’s coming partly in his hand, partly on his boxers, and the rest dribbling low on his stomach. Ryan gasps loudly and falls forward, suddenly boneless with pleasure; he knows, idly, he’s dripping come onto Shane’s chinos, but that’s a problem for future him.

Shane holds him through the orgasm and once it fades, they shift to lay on their sides, facing one another. Ryan watches, his dick twitching valiantly, as Shane kicks off the heels and lets them drop over the foot of the bed. “You owe me new red chinos,” Shane says, plucking at the fabric.

“I know,” Ryan says. He’s not sorry at all—come-stained is a good look on Shane, too.

Shane shakes his head. He leans in and kisses Ryan with a smile on his lips.

“How were the heels, aside from...my whole thing?” Ryan asks as they pull away.

“Good,” Shane chirps. “Really good.” A renewed blush spreads across his cheeks, and he even looks a little bashful. “Better than I anticipated.”

Ryan beams. “I knew it.”

“Whatever,” Shane says with a roll of his eyes. “Do you think you can keep it in your pants, next time?”

“Do you _want_ me to?”

Shane’s lips twist. “No.”

Ryan can’t help but preen. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
